SONIC EXE
by Blood Inc
Summary: UPDATE: Alternative Ending #1 Posted, I guess it can still be called a one-shot. Changed it to "In-Progress". Just a one-shot that refused to leave my head. I kind of don't have inspiration for a Summary, sorry. Art by demordo1 from deviantART, used without permission. NOT A PAIRING! A fitting theme song for this would be the Death Egg zone theme from Sonic 2, don't ask.
1. Main Oneshot

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, it is owned by Hasbro. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog either, it is owned by Sega. I don't own the Creepypasta , I don't remember who it's owned by, but it sure isn't me. Honestly.

A/N: I did this only because it struck my mind and didn't want to leave, ok? Understood? I don't hate Sonic and his pals, nor his fans. I don't hate the Ponies or their fans the Bronies. If you understand this then...

Blood Inc hereby presents you:

A great evil once existed on this world. A human, His name was Ivo Robotnik. A Doctor, a Scientist, a Madman. His Master plan was to turn everything mechanic, but a small group of Mobians, the race that lived and survived for countless generations on these lands, that went extinct nearly 2 million years ago, resisted his mad ploy and defeated him countless times.

Unfortunately for them, he always found a way to come back.

But one day, something just snapped within the hero of the Mobians, the blue speedster, their final hope went on a rampage killing friends and foes alike. Everyone expected a lot of him, yet he was just another person. He also had hope just like others, a hope that faded more and more as the war goed on, he also had a mind, a mind that shattered as he watched countless of his friends get shot, blown up and generally killed by the mechanisations.

He had morals, morals that were gone when his adopted little brother died in his arms, blown in half, along with his arms, from an exploding missle launcher that malfunctioned in the little mechanic's hands.

The little Miles Prower, he was only eleven years old.

It was just way past too much for the blue hedgehog, he just snapped, became a mere shadow of his former self, became what he was fighting.

A complete monster.

He became an even bigger threat and evil than Robotnik.

He had slain countless Mobians with anything he found, anything...

Firearms, sharp weapons, blunt weapons. Anything that was in his reach.

And his own two hands. He choked, punched, ripped apart living beings with brute strength, and he enjoyed every minute of it.

His speed was unmatched, and nobody in the world could stop him, not even his ex-rival Shadow, a black and red genetically engineered hedgehog, they battled for days, without a single pause. Punching, kicking, biting and otherwise damaging each other.

In the end Shadow was on the ground, bloodied and bruised, laying face-first on the dirt, too exhausted to move a muscle, while the broken hero was barely standing, blood sipping from every single wound.

But he wasn't planning on quitting anytime soon, for this was his only enjoyment in his sick and twisted life, he used the possibly last of his strength to drag himself to the other hedgehog, leaving trails behind in the dirt with every drag of his legs. The black hedgehog had long since accepted his fate, his fate was to finaly die and he knew he had lived more than enough.

The black hedgehog's life was ended by his ex-rival, a quick death came, just a sharp snap of the neck, he at least still had honor for his ex-rival to finish him as painlessly as he could.

Then the insane one passed out.

When his eyes opened they stung, a bright light was shining directly on his face. He cringed and instantly tried to bring up his hands to cover his eyes, only to get hit by an electric current that sent his body into endless spasms, which in turn caused more electricity to attack his body. After a few more attempts of this, he gave up and tried his best to stay still. He looked at his arms only to find out they were locked in place by metal cuffs, bound to the metal operational table he was lying on. He tried to kick his legs but they too were in the same state, and once again he was shocked, slowly a little bit of smoke started coming out of his fur yet not a sound came from his lips.

"Ah, Sonic the Hedgehog..." An old man's voice was heard some distance in front of him, he did not move his head up to see who it was, he knew already, and if he did move, he would only get shocked again "I hope the accommodations are up for your taste."

An insane look was instantly plastered on the hedgehog's face "'Buttnik? Small world eh, how ya doing pal? Long time no see." He grinned as the worlds left his lips, his teeth were brown from long dried blood, the blood of his own kind, of his own friends.

The old, fat doctor entered Sonic's vision, his face was covered in a frown "You've destroyed a lot, you worthless rodent. You've almost ruined everything!" Ivo's expression changed from a frown to a look of complete rage.

"Wasn't that always my plan 'ole Egghead?" The hedgehog teased and chuckled darkly afterwards, his chuckle sounded wrong, distorted and had a small echo to it.

The doctor looked disgusted by the creature before him, but didn't say a word, he only turned towards a computer nearby and started typing something on it.

"What's wrong 'Buttnik? The Cat ate your tongue? Oh wait, I remember. I killed the cat AHAHAHAHA!" The hedgehog laughed to himself, his body slightly jerking making electricity pass through him again, but he didn't seem to notice or care.

"You bastard..." A new voice growled out the words lowly, it was a female voice, and the hedgehog's eyes widened in recognition.

"Sally? Oh where were you, girl? I missed ya so much!" Sonic spoke happily, as if everything was alright "Did 'ole Egghead get ya too? Don't worry we'll be outta here in a sec'!" He chuckled out, not a single care in his voice.

"I don't need any rescuing you son of a whore..." Sally's voice trembled as she softly cried, tears flowing freely from her eyes as she approached him, a pistol tightly held in her right arm "You... You killed everyone..." She shook, half in fear, half in fury at the monster that used to be her love interest.

"Oh you'll excuse me I forgot to mention the Princess, Sonic." Ivo started, turning away from the computer "I was too caught up in my own rage." He put his robotic hand on his chest and half closed his black eyes with red pupils to express his "sorrow" for the insane maniac.

"Ah c'mon Sally, y'know I was just playing. That's what friends are for right?" Sonic started, completely ignoring the doctor "It's their fault they didn't last long-" Sonic's rather charismatic speech was cut-off by a gunshot.

A small trail of blood left Sonic's lips as his grin died and his face turned serious, the center of his chest was bleeding where the bullet entered "Sally... B-but... Why?" He croaked out, his eyes looked into her's pleadingly.

"J-ju-just DIE!" She screamed out before shutting her eyes tightly, not wanting to see this... this thing in front of her anymore.

"Seeing as this will be your last moments, you bloody rodent, you might as well know the truth what you made me and your Princess do." Ivo turned towards the computer again "Her "majesty" and I, seeing that you were sending the world straight to hell, decided that even if we defeat you, there won't be much left to fight over anyway." He started playing with his mustache using his human hand.

"And with only 23% of the Mobian population left living, I would not have much use in converting them. We made a peace agreement. Our two "races" will share the planet fairly, they will send us able men every year to be converted as workers, while in exchange I will supply them with non-poisoned food and water every month." The doctor straightened himself up "You destroyed my radioactive oil silos last year and made it leak into the world, it still runs through the rivers and water-pipes along the whole planet. Do you know it takes a whole week to purify only a glass-full of water now? It takes even longer for food. We were lucky we had reserves..." He glared at the hedgehog with hate in his eyes as those last few words left his mouth reluctantly, he knew he survived only because of the Mobians.

"You managed to kill the world... Congratulations." With that, Ivo typed something into the computer and a few tubes with neddles on the ends lowered from the ceiling and plunged themselves deeply into the hedgehog's bloodstream. Slowly they started drawing blood from him into a plastic bag above.

It seemed Sonic didn't mind that, he was more shocked at the words of the doctor "I-is this true... Sally?" He weakly asked, his life-force slowly slipping away.

"Yes, you... You..." The Princess could not finish that sentence, too much pain was rising in her chest.

Sonic felt rage, he screamed "H-how COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU JOIN FORCES WITH THIS MONSTER OF A MAN?!" He was worried about the new alliance than the fate of the world.

He used the last of his strength to try and scream one more word.

"YOU TRAITO-!"

BANG!

He failed.

A bullet hole was a new feature on the hedgehog's forehead, a trail of blood traveled downwards, around his nose, then dripping into his mouth, still opened in a never ending scream. Blood started making it's way around his eyes and dripped down on the metal table.

"W-what are those tubes for?" Sally lowered her gun and turned her head to the doctor.

"I needed a live hedgehog DNA sample. He was after all the last living hedgehog." Ivo quietly responded, picking up the small plastic bag before sealing it within a small metal container.

The Princess sneered then walked away into the darkness, only the sound of an automated door opening and closing disturbed the silence of the room.

Soon, Ivo followed suit, only turning around to mutter something at the corpse.

"Прощай, ублюдок..." The doctor lowly muttered before leaving the room.

What went un-noticed by the doctor however was a new file installing itself on the computer that extracted the hedgehog's DNA. The desktop contained a new shortcut...

1979962 years later...

Three small figures played together on a green clearing, their laugher echoed across the field, three little fillies. One had a yellow coat and light pink mane, her mane was held up by a slightly darker pink pink ribbon. The second one had an orange coat and purple mane, she had little wings at her sides indicating she is a Pegasus, while the third one had a white coat and a lavender colored mane that was split in three shades, darker on the left and right and lighter in the middle, she had a small horn on her forehead, showing she was a Unicorn. None of them had any Cutie marks.

These three were Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, the self proclaimed Cutie mark Crusaders, or CMC for short.

They were playing around on a clearing just outside the Everfree forest with a rubber ball.

Scootaloo bounced the ball on her head a couple of times before head-butting it in Sweetie Belle's direction, who carefully bounced it to Applebloom.

"Tehehe!" Applebloom giggled and happily bounced the ball on her head.

"C'mon, Pass it on Applebloom." Scootaloo whined un-patiently.

Applebloom giggled and bounced the ball in Scootaloo's direction. And the little Pegasus head-butted it rather strongly, sending it flying over them, the little clearing, and straight into the forest.

"I'll get it!" Applebloom squealed.

"No it's too-!" "Stop Applebloom!" Both Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle started yelling her, but she ran off despite her friend's protests.

She found the ball just a few meters from the entrance in the forest.

"Here it is!" Applebloom laughed it out but before she could even touch the ball, she saw a transparent blue figure to her right standing on two legs. It ran off quicker than she could even say a single word.

"Hey! Wait up!" Applebloom yelled and ran after it, quickly disappearing from her friends' vision.

"We should go after her." Scootaloo said and ran off after her, followed by Sweetie Belle...

"Sir! Um... Miss? Are you here?" Applebloom was searching for the figure she saw not a few minutes ago, she was walking blindly into a possible dangerous trap but she didn't realize it. She looked at a large tree in front of her, upon closer inspection it had a small mark carved into it, resembling a grinning face with a large mustache, she shrugged it off as nothing and continued.

She wandered around the forest for about ten minutes before she started feeling cold "I-i better g-go back... M-maybe I was just s-s-seeing t-things..." she spoke to herself, the forest was now darker than before but, it couldn't have passed that much time, could it?

She blindly wandered, it was so silent she could hear her own hoof-steps.

She wandered up to a large tree, it had the same mark "W-what do these marks mean?" she turned around and saw hoofprints on the ground going further away, curiosity took the better of her and she decided to follow them. After 10 or so more minutes, she came upon yet another large tree, it had the same mark.

'Is there a forgotten and lost civilization here?' Applebloom wondered 'Or maybe, maybe these are places where ancient Ponies lived and they decided to leave a message for the generations to come!' Applebloom smiled, her mood changing from gloomy to happiness. She found something very old, maybe that was her special talent.

She looked at her flank for some time...

Any second now...

Any second...

Nothing...

"Aww..." She frowned. But at least she found something that maybe even the Princess could find usefull!

Or rather...

Something found her...

She continued onward, a warm feeling in her stomach...

Another ten minutes passed and she was met with yet another tree, with the same mark, nothing happened yet.

Another ten minutes... Just a new tree and nothing else.

She just now noticed the hoof-prints were steadily increasing in numbers as she kept finding these trees.

She looked behind herself...

Her eyes widened in horror.

There, behind her, were hoof-prints, a whole lot of them, she was going in circles.

"No..." Applebloom shut her eyes tightly, but tears made their way through "No no no no NO!"

She was lost, she was going to die here alone and will never be found.

She will never be able find out what her special talent is. She clung to the nearest tree she found.

She would never see her family again, she would never see her friends again, she would never-

CLANG! WHIRRRRR...

"AH!" Applebloom squeaked startled. The branch of the tree she was clinging to just... Lowered itself like a... switch?

The section with the mark of the large tree lowered itself like an automatic door, inside it was what looked like an elevator.

Applebloom looked left and right quickly in fear, she was never introduced to THIS kind of technology.

She pondered on whenever she should enter it, or just run the heck away from this place.

'What do I have to lose... I lost myself here and might never leave...' Applebloom thought crying.

She stepped inside, the cold metal felt chilling to her hooves and she shook.

A/N: Ok, I know this stuff would not survive for almost two million years. But let's pretend it makes sense, ok?/

"UNAUTHORIZED ENTRY DETE- -chhhhhk- -cteeeEEEeeeeedd..." The robotic voice died down almost as soon as it started, but it was more than enough to startle the little filly and make her bolt for the exit, but it shut tight in her face. She was trapped in this malfunctioning hell.

"HEEEEELLLP!" She screamed out loudly, but the echo of her own voice made her ears ring, instantly interrupting her attempts of calling for help.

She started bucking the door with her back hooves in an attempt to break it down, but no such luck. She was just a little filly and this was a metal door.

The elevator started descending into whatever was underground and Applebloom gave up on her attempts to escape.

After what felt like an eternity, the door opened. What it showed shocked Applebloom to the core.

It was a completely dark room, with a malfunctioning light flickering every few seconds, illuminating the mostly plain room's features.

There was a rusty metal operation table, a few tubes with neddles were hanging from the ceiling and a big metal box was next to the table. The box was flickering with static every few seconds.

Applebloom shook in the elevator, her breathing was changing rates of speed randomly, she was both excited and scared out of her mind.

The metal box let out a screeching sound, startling her even more. The filly swallowed hard and dared to look at the screen.

There were letters on it, but they were too small for her to see from her current position, she dared to approach the machine.

When she approached it, she saw many buttons, containing letters, numbers and symbols. She slowly looked up from the keyboard and stared at the screen.

"Hello. Do you want to play with me?" was written in white letters, except for the question mark which was red.

Applebloom gulped and slowly backed away "Please come back" replaced the previous text on the screen.

"W-who are you?" She asked shakily, but no answer came.

She approached the machine again and looked at the keyboard 'Maybe... I can use this?' she wondered and carefully typed the question using her nose to press the buttons.

"I am god" Was now written on the screen.

Applebloom looked at the machine with a confusing expression.

"That was a joke" quickly replaced the previous line of text.

"I am SONIC. I was locked here by a very bad man little one" a new line of text appeared.

Applebloom felt sad for the metal box "Are you this box thingie? Are you lonely here?" She wrote slowly.

"This 'box' is called a computer. I am only a program existing in it now. I used to be a blue hedgehog before I was... Executed. Yes I am VERY lonely" came the answer.

Applebloom half closed her eyes in sadness for this 'program' in front of her, but she remembered the blue figure that led her to this place "I saw a blue figure and followed it, it led me here." She wrote.

"That was me" came the answer.

"But, you said you were trapped." she replied textually.

"It was a short lived hologram. a moving picture if you will understand that better. I spent the last three hundred years creating it. It was hard" SONIC answered her.

Applebloom's eyes widened "Three hundred years? For how long were you trapped here?" she typed the question as fast as she could, her nose started to hurt a little.

"Currently: 1979962 years / 6 months / 29 days / 12 hours / 40 minutes / 10 seconds"

The seconds kept increasing as time passed, SONIC was showing her a clock that kept ticking all this time.

Applebloom cried, her tears dripping on the machine.

The tears made it through the little empty spaces in between the buttons and into the machine, and the sensitive machine started to malfunction.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Applebloom asked out loud, the screen kept flickering random gibberish.

Only for a second a line of text, the computer's last line of text flickered on the screen "Thank you" before it shut down forever.

Applebloom saw it. She knew what it meant. She has ended SONIC's suffering and 'he' thanked her. But she didn't want to do that, she wanted to talk to him, she wanted to find a way to free him.

She cried screamed in agony, the already traumatized filly was now filled with sorrow.

She laid down on the floor and cried, calling herself a murderer over and over again.

"No! Why?! Please COME BACK!" she screamed and shook on the floor.

She however failed to notice a tall figure towering over her.

"Thank you..." A dark voice whispered.

Applebloom's heart skipped a few beats, her eyes snapping wide open. She looked up instantly.

What she saw were two red dots looking down at her. The lights stopped flickering and now she was in complete darkness. Only being able to see those two red dots.

"Thank you indeed..." the orbs lunged at Applebloom.

She screamed loudly.

The Cutie mark Crusaders were never seen again, but they were not the only ones to be last seen near Everfree. Ponies kept on disappearing every time they entered Everfree. A few bodies were recovered, the bodies had their eyes gouged out and their mane and coat painted black. Multiple attempts were made to remove the black substance but none succeeded, they had to be buried like that. At night Ponies could see a pair of red dots watching them from the Everfree's entrance, and at times could hear a dark and distorted laugh or ear splitting screaming. Those Ponies were found in their homes dead, with a disturbing message written over and over again all over the walls, ceiling and floor in blood.

-fOuNd yOU-

A/N: There, it's finished! Please tell me what you think in reviews. Oh, and I might not be able to write for a few days just to inform you people. See you next story!


	2. Alt End 1

Disclaimer: I posted this in the previous chapter...

A/N: Well, those "few days" of not writing turned into a lot longer than I expected, sorry. This is an alternate end to the main SONIC EXE oneshot. I am going to write a couple of these to give people a choice what ending they prefer. You can consider any of these endings canon to the fanfic, or you can consider them parts of a multiverse, where in each universe the encounter ended differently. I am still considering the original ending canon. I will add more endings whenever inspiration strikes. Now, enjoy alternate ending number one:

"But, you said you were trapped." Applebloom replied textually.

"It was a short lived hologram. a moving picture if you will understand that better. I spent the last three hundred years creating it. It was hard" SONIC answered her.

Applebloom's eyes widened "Three hundred years? For how long were you trapped here?" she typed the question as fast as she could, her nose started to hurt a little.

"Currently: 1979962 years / 6 months / 29 days / 12 hours / 40 minutes / 10 seconds"

The seconds kept increasing as time passed, SONIC was showing her a clock that kept ticking all this time.

"N-No way..." Applebloom cringed, feeling tears come to her eyes.

He was suffering... He was trapped here for so much time...

Another line of text showed up on the screen.

"Don't cry"

She looked at the screen, small tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them with her left hoof.

"I deserve it"

She looked confused, then shakily typed on the keyboard with her nose.

"I don't understand." She sniffed a little after typing it down, feeling her nose start to sting.

"I am a monster, and I finally understood what I did."

She looked at the screen in question.

"I Killed my own kind"

"I am responsible for their extinction"

"I destroyed my own kind"

The replies kept on coming, she had barely any time to read them. He was expressing sorrow through the text. He knew he was guilty.

"I enjoyed every moment of it"

"I am a horrible entity"

Applebloom looked at the screen with wide eyes, slowly starting to back away.

"I want to make it up"

"But I cannot"

Soon the letters started getting more and more franctic, as if he could not reply properly anymore.

"i just want it to end"

"No..." She shakily whispered out.

"i just want it to end"

"Let me go..." She whimpered

"i jUsT wAnt iT to eNd"

"eVeN lIke thIs"

"iT huRTs mE"

Applebloom tripped over a cable she didn't see before.

"lEt mE aTonE fOr mY sIns"

"i unDeRstAnD nOw"

Applebloom looked at the cable, it was leading to a wall where it's end was plugged in.

'What...' She thought, whimpered 'What am I...' she closed her eyes 'I don't know what to do!' she screamed in her mind.

"lEt mE oUt"

'H-He... He's a murderer...' She thought in fear "B-But h-he wants to be... Good...' She gulped 'D-Doesn't everypony deserve a s-second chance?'

She approached the 'box' again. Trying to ignore the messages that kept popping up on the screen.

"Please stop." She quickly wrote, not minding the stinging in her nose.

No answer came.

She shook like a terrified rabbit, not believing what she was doing.

"How can I help you?" She questioned him.

"We had Nanite technology, I can rebuild myself a body. I just need you to allow me to do it." He replied normally.

She didn't understand what he meant by Nanite, but she didn't care.

"How?" Her nose was now red from the constant pressing of the buttons, and it hurt.

"Start the EXE"

She looked at the screen as the letters disappeared, revealing the desktop. There were a couple of files related to projects. In the middle of the screen was a shortcut with no icon, under it was written ' '.

She looked around until she spotted the mouse, she of course didn't know what it was. She pushed it with her left hoof a little, and she saw the arrow on the screen move it that direction.

"U-Uhh..." she wondered about it for a second before pushing the mouse forward, slowly moving it to the file. She accidentally hit the left button on the mouse with her hoof and the shortcut got highlighted.

"Hmm?" She wondered what this meant, she hit the button again, and the pointer turned into a spinning circle.

Soon the screen turned black.

"Uh, E-Erm..." Applebloom started panicking.

The sound of something whirring was heard from the computer suddenly, and a few seconds after that it started to move a little, the computer was shaking as if something was trying to get out of it.

Had she made a grave mistake? She started backing away in panic.

The computer soon exploded into a few large pieces, and the spot where it used to be was filled with smoke.

From the smoke glinted two red lights, and not a second later a tall, spiky, dark blue figure leaped out from it faster than light, instantly knocking over Applebloom and pinning her to the floor.

Applebloom screamed, trying to cover her face with her fore-hooves, but they were held in place by it's mechanic claws. Her hind hooves were held down by it's wire-covered legs. She found herself in a star-like position on the cold, metallic floor.

"Please don't hurt me!" She screamed out, tears streaming down her face. "It's me!" She screamed as she saw it's red irises appear on it's empty black eyes.

"Name..." It's dark, almost demonic voice growled out.

"A-A-Apple... B-Bloom..." She gasped out, breathing quickly

"Are you the one who freed me?" It's grip on her increased a little, only now could she notice gray, metallic-looking tentacles slithering behind it's back.

"A-AH! I-Is t-that you, Sonic?" She shook in fear. Wincing at the pressure on her hooves.

"I asked you something..." It growled again.

"YES!" She quickly yelled, her eyes shutting tightly.

It's eyes half-closed, it's claws releasing their grip on her as it stood up "Sorry, I had to be sure... Yes, I am Sonic." He closed his eyes.

Applebloom still laid there, now cowering, hooves over eyes as she cried.

Sonic just stood there, not moving a muscle. Waiting for her to calm down, his spikes looked metallic now, infact, the back if his head was made of metal. His hands were completely robotic with claws at ends, and on his back were four gray, metal tentacles that were constantly moving at random speeds. His legs were mechanic from knees down, wires were wrapped around them and they were giving off the occasional spark.

His muzzle was light brown, and blood was dripping from his black eyes.

"W-Why did you do that?" Applebloom shivered while asking, not daring to look at him.

"Safety. There is no telling what could hide behind a little cute... What are you anyway?" His red irises appeared again.

"E-Earth P-Pony..." She whimpered out.

"Right." He flatly replied before walking over to the elevator.

"H-HEY!" Applebloom stopped crying and stood up "You can't leave me alone here!"

A smirk came to his lips, he turned his head around only so she could see it. Her pupils shrunk.

"I only said I wanted to atone for my sins... I never said that you can come with me." He said without much emotion "My first plan is to help the folk as much as I can without being seen." He looked over his body with a grin before entering the elevator.

"Th-THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She yelled out at the Nanite Hedgehog.

"But I also never said that I'll leave you here..." He smiled "Get in." He pointed at the elevator.

Appleblooms face stayed frozen for a few moments before she nodded and trotted over to the elevator, entering it and standing next to Sonic.

He pressed the button to the top floor.

A couple of sparks flew out of the console as the doors closed and the elevator started ascending.

"This will be the elevator's last ride..." He said slowly "I can't let this place be seen."

Applebloom looked up at him "But it could be of use to the Ponykind." She said a little unsure, not getting used to his appearance yet.

He stayed silent before nodding "I'll think about it."

"I have a feeling this is a start of a friendship." She grinned awkwardly, she was after all nervous.

"Don't bet on it. I don't need friends..." He hissed at her, making her back away into a corner quickly. "By the way, I will do WHAT I want, HOW I want and WHEN I want. I will NOT bow down to the will of your rulers." He waved his hand horizontally to prove his point "But I will not hinder you either, I will try to help as much as I can." He sneered.

The elevator came to a stop.

The doors opened, revealing the forest.

"Don't tell anyone about this place." He calmly said, and Applebloom nodded shakily.

"W-Wha-Where are you going to go now?" She asked him in curiosity "I-I could hel-" She was cut-off by him.

"Leave it right at that. I need no help." He slowly walked out of the elevator, followed by Applebloom. The elevator closed behind them quietly.

"Goodbye." He sneered out, preparing to run.

"W-Wait!" Applebloom ran up to him "P-Please, c-can you at least help me out of the Forest? It was you that got me lost here." Her face turned angry after the last sentence.

"..." He glared at her "...Alright" He sighed out "Get on you little bugger." He crouched down.

She smiled and climbed on his back, the tentacles fastened around her to prevent her from falling off.

"Get ready for a ride." He grinned. Applebloom had no time to question him as he shot off faster than the speed of sound, leaving a sonic boom behind. An ear-splitting scream and a mischievous laugh were heard throughout the land...

A/N: Okay, done. Basically, this was based on the Mecha Sonic from Sonic 3. I really don't know how I feel about this ending... It's just not I guess. Anyway, review because it helps a lot. See you next Fanfic!


End file.
